The invention relates a method for producing a semiconductor arrangement with at least one base element and a semiconductor, wherein the semiconductor is fastened on the base element by means of a center layer. The invention also relates to a semiconductor arrangement.
The semiconductor arrangement is made at least of the base element and the semiconductor. The base element is for example a base plate or a bottom plate. The base element can serve as a cooling body via which heat generated at the semiconductor can be dissipated to an environment of the semiconductor arrangement. The semiconductor is preferably fastened solder-free on the base element, i.e., in the absence of solder. For this purpose the at least one center layer is provided, which is situated between the semiconductor and the base element.
The center layer does not necessarily directly contact the base element and/or the semiconductor, i.e., for example the center layer does not necessarily have to be arranged between the base element and the semiconductor. Rather it may be provided that at least one intermediate layer is present between the base element and the semiconductor.
It can be provided that this intermediate layer is fastened on the base element by means of the sintered layer, in particular directly so that as a result the sintered layer contacts the intermediate layer on one side and the base element on the other side. A further sintered layer can serve for fastening the semiconductor on the intermediate layer, so that for example the further sintered layer contacts the semiconductor as well as the intermediate layer.
During operation of such a semiconductor arrangement significant temperature stress may occur, which generates thermal tensions, which in particular act on the semiconductor and/or the sintered layer. This may lead to accelerated aging of the semiconductor arrangement, in particular due to cracks that may form in the center layer.